Varish Bolten
Varish Bolten is the son of Betha, and John Bolten making him a member of House Bolten through his mother and a member of House Cole through his father. Varish Bolten would be married to Avina Toldgarn of whom he was paired with and from the outside they appeared to be very unhappy as Varish attempted to become like his father in public but follow Varish leaving for Seagard his wife would flee the city with Misha Bolten during the escape from the Dreadfort. With Avina he has two children in the form of John, and Liana Bolten of which his son John would remain by the side of Varish's father under the sway of Mordor as a hostage of sorts to control Varish, while his daughter Liana would be murdered by Ramsey in a fit of rage against Misha Bolten. Varish Bolten was born the fourth son of John Cole and Betha Bolten and since his parents were a Matrilineal marriage he was born of the House Bolten line. As Varish grew up he swiftly became the favorite of the children of John alongside Cerwyn following the morality decline from the view of John from the likes of his brother Jordin, and sister Jeanie of which the two of them followed Domeric Bolten's new way of thinking while Varish and Cerwyn went behind the ways of John. At the age of sixteen Varish was married to Avina Toldgarn and the extremely lonely young man would find true companionship for the first time in the form of Avina of whom was a very smart mind and convinced Varish to keep up the ruse with his father. Varish following the fall of the Dreadfort to the forces of Ramsey Bolten would be sent to the city of Seagard in order to turn Seagard to the side of Bolten and preparing to leave he would be convinced by his wife to sabotage the diplomatic efforts in an attempt to further weaken the Bolten cause, and in order to make this less noticeable he would ask for several high ranking Ramsey supporters to accompany him on the journey, but as he was leaving it was agreed that this was their final moments in Bolten and he and Avina made plans for them to flee the Dreadfort and make their way to his sister in Wilborne. History Early History Varish Bolten was born the fourth son of John Cole and Betha Bolten and since his parents were a Matrilineal marriage he was born of the House Bolten line. As Varish grew up he swiftly became the favorite of the children of John alongside Cerwyn following the morality decline from the view of John from the likes of his brother Jordin, and sister Jeanie of which the two of them followed Domeric Bolten's new way of thinking while Varish and Cerwyn went behind the ways of John. Avina Toldgarn At the age of sixteen Varish was married to Avina Toldgarn and the extremely lonely young man would find true companionship for the first time in the form of Avina of whom was a very smart mind and convinced Varish to keep up the ruse with his father. Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|John Bolten - Father|link=John Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Mother|link=House Bolten Jeanie Bolten.jpg|Jeanie Bolten - Sister|link=Jeanie Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Cerwyn Bolten - Sister|link=Cerwynn Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Cousin|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Cousin|link=Domeric Bolten Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:House Cole Category:Knight